


Key

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Please Remember: Do Not Play With Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lost his keys. Guess who finds them?<br/>mini-drabbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key

Castiel squints at the poster pinned with scotch tape to the bus stop's timetable. "PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE. Keys found with a chain strap and other gimmicks. Call the number below and describe the other stuff and I'll give it back."

Damn. Fishing through his pockets, Castiel feels the dread spread through his body. These are likely his keys, unless he forgot them at school. He can wait for his siblings or parents at the neighbours', but it'll be a painful procedure to explain the necessity of getting the janitor to open his locker.

Quickly, he thumbs in the number and presses call. It rings twice, and then a voice near his own age opens with "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm at the bus stop across Larsson's, and saw your poster? About the keys?"

"Yeah, describe them please?"

"Uh, well, if it's my set, the bee at the chain strap has a green crown, so it's not a strap-strap, and there should be Stonehenge tag, too. And uh, fou- no, five keys."

"Cool, that's it. You the dude with the trenchcoat?"

Castiel whips around, but there are too many people talking into their phone or a headset, so he only frowns.

"Yeah, get into Larsson's. Table at the window."

Castiel quickly crosses the street, and searches for a table occupied by a single person.

Oh boy. Does he hope he spoke to this guy. And, of course, that the guy is single in real life, and not only at the table. Is that mean?

A freckled cheek contracts as the guy winks, and motions Castiel over.

"Nice trench coat," The tone isn't teasing, but there's mischief in his tone, "here, your keys."

"Thank you," Castiel replies on auto-pilot, then stutters, "mind if I pay your tab?"

"Only if you join me. I'm Dean," the outstretched hand is warm, firm and Castiel knows he's staring, but come on, he can see the blush gradually rising and covering Dean's ears fully.

"Hello Dean. My name is Cas."

A few months later, Cas decides that, no, his hope of Dean being single was not mean, since Dean just pretty much admitted to thinking the same. Charlie throws popcorn at them and calls them 'jerks in love'.

**Author's Note:**

> your feedback, comments (of course, kudos, too!) are appreciated.


End file.
